


Sick

by ApocalypticEclipse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticEclipse/pseuds/ApocalypticEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a cough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy Casey. ;)   
> -I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. Eric Kripke does.-

When Castiel coughed, Lucifer had begun to worry. Yeah, a simple cough wasn't much, but he always looked after his partner. Castiel had laughed at Lucifer, brushing off his concern. 

Yet, Castiel had been coughing all day. Obviously he was sick. Only when he gripped onto the edges of the sink, calling out his partner's name while a red liquid splattered in small areas did they know that Cas had a serious problem. 

He didn't pay any attention to it, though. He was going to be okay, the thought. Lucifer was upset. The man did all he could to get Cas to go to the doctor's, but Castiel refused every time, saying it would pass. 

When he started getting dizzy, and fainting eventually, Lucifer had immediately forced him into a doctors appointment. He had been diagnosed with some sort of terminal illness. 

They were shocked at the news, and both of them had cried. Lucifer had held him and wept, already feeling his world crash. 

Castiel stayed at the hospital, being treated. Lucifer stayed there whenever he could, as long as he could. Every time Cas slept, he sobbed into his hands.

"I'm going to die soon," Castiel stated one day. Lucifer just shook his head, placing a hand on Castiel's own. "No, you won't." 

Castiel just looked at his partner, his eyes watery. He nodded his end and choked back a sob, squeezing Lucifer's hand as hard as he possibly could. 

And when the next few days had passed and Castiel closed his eyes for the last time, Lucifer knew he was broken, for how could you possibly live without something that you truly need?

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet. Well, sort of..


End file.
